Majatran Communist Party (Badara)
The Majatran Communist Party (Badara), MCP(B) (sometimes Majatran Communist Party - Badaran Section) is a leftist political party in Badara. The official ideology of the party is majatran communism, redacted by members of the former Communist Party of Badara that refounded the party as a pan-majatranist, secular, republican and modern marxist party. The party chairs the international organization Majatran Communist Party. History The Majatran Communist Party (Badara) was founded in March 3103 when the secular and moderate islamic factions of the CPB decided to start a new democratic way to reach socialism. Jamillah Nadra former General Secretary helped to reach this process but changed her mind in the last moment joining the Islamic Yamahiriya Faction of the party and decided that Islam was "more important than this reforms" and that they "should continue the former line to continue governing with al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah", their former mate in the cabinet. In January 3105, the ministers of the radical islamic party resigned their chairs on the cabinet because of the religious liberalization that the MCP(B) proposed. Fikriyya Raja, minister of Foreign Affairs, advised the world about the situation in Badara and started a new project: the Majatran Communist Party (international). The project was rejected by some communist parties such as the Communist Freedom Party (LL) but accepted by most major parties. Other project was the Confederation of Majatran States and Nations, also rejected by the radical islamic party al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah. It's based in the program of the CPB(B). The treaty says: We, the '''Majatran free, independent and democratic States and Nations '''support this treaty to claim the interests of our Continent regardless the ideology of our Governments. *Article 1: To advance in the Project of the Constitutional Monarchies or, better, the Republics to reach a full democracy in Majatra. The HoS will be democratically elected. *Article 2: To coordinate our actions and resist against the influence of the non-Majatran imperialist countries and stand united towards solidarity with other countries inside and outside Majatra. *Article 3: To recognise the full independence of the States that sign this treaty. No country will interfere in internal affairs of the State when democratically started. *Article 4: To declare the Majatran States as federal or unitary but to recognise the Self-determination rights for the nations constituted into the State. *Article 5: To protect welfare state. *Article 6: To defend a full democracy. All Unions and Political parties, religious or secular, monarchist or republican, democratic or not, will be legal. The State cannot illegalize the ideas. *Article 7: To defend the nature will be a central point. Nuclear power legalization will be decided by the States. *Article 8: To recognize and protect the rights of all the peoples in the Country. All people, Islamic or not, Majatran or not, are equal and have the same rights. The Majatran State will recognize and fully assume the Declaration of Human Rights. Women and Men are, as well, equal. Ideology The official name of the ideology of the MCP(B) and of the MCP(i) is''' Majatran Communism wants to break with the radical islamic, isolationist and pro-Sultan line of the former Communist Party of Badara. It mixes '''marxism, socialdemocracy,' republicanism',' federalism '''and '''secularism'. The programme for badara says the following: Eight points program for Peace and Socialism Central Committee of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) during the II Congress "For Peace and Socialism in Majatra". *To advance in the Project of the Republic to reach a full democracy in Badara. The HoS will be democratically elected. *To continue the struggle for pan-Majatranism in order to make all the countries in our Land join a new pan-Majatran treaty or supranational organization to coordinate our actions and resist against the influence of the rich non-Majatran countries. *To declare the Badaran State as federal. The five Emirates will be autonomous. Self-determination rights are recognized for the two Islands. *To set up a mixed economy consisting on private and public property. o Sectors as Health care and Education will be only State owned. o The State will give Child Benefit, guarantee of minimum income and a pension to every people that appeal to them. o As well, the right to Strike will be universal. o DWCs will be encouraged. o There will be a National Bank, but small community based private banks are allowed. *To defend a full democracy. All Unions and Political parties, Islamic or not, Monarchist or not, Democratic or not, will legal. The State cannot illegalize the ideas. *To defend the nature will be a central point. Nuclear power will be prohibited. *To promote progressive and secular points of view. *To recognize and protect the rights of all the peoples in the Country. All people, Islamic or not, Majatran or not, are equal and have the same rights. The Badaran State will recognize and fully assume the Declaration of Human Rights. Women and Men are, as well, equal. Electoral performance The Majatran Communist Party (Badara) had better results than the former Communist Party of Badara. In their first election they got a majority share and won in 4/5 emirates and constituted themselves as the second force on the other one. Majatran Red Brigades The Majatran Red Brigades 'are the '''paramilitary faction '''of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara). They appeared when the Communist cabinet '''passed a law for they legalisation '(as well as the ones of the other parties) in June 3106'. The MRB are controlled by' Ayda Jumanah', candidate for the Ministry of Defence of the MCP(B). They work as vigilante groups and fight fascist attitudes. The MCP(B) bars them to attack members of other parties. They are a part of the '''MRB(i), '''the ones of the Majatran Communist Party (international). Communist Youth League of Badara The '''Communist Youth League of Badara',' CYLB', is the Youth Organization of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara), '''defined by its by-laws as "Independent in organizational issues, autonomous in political issues and under the strategical line of the Party." The CYLB defines itself as '''Marxist-Leninist, but there are Majatran Communists, Hoxhaists and Maoists, too. It is based on the principle of Democratic centralism. As the MCP(B), the CYLB is a Founding member of the Majatran Communist Party (international). CYLB is also a Member of the Communist Youth League (international). It was refounded in March 3103 with the same name and the same afiliations as the former youth of the Communist Party of Badara. Islamist elements joined the youth faction of the '''Islam League of the Communists '''with Jamillah Nadra. Category:Al'badaran parties